memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Vzhled a styl
Tato stránka je komentovanou ukázkou Vzhledu a stylu stránky Memory Alpha. Má za úkol ukázat základní pravidla psaní a typografického zpracování jednotlivých hesel. Každý čtenář ocení konsistentní styl a vzájemnou podobnost všech hesel. Účelem této stránky nejsou rady jak vytvořit článek, ani jak editovat jednotlivé stránky. Následující tabulka obsahu se generuje automaticky, použijete-li v článku strukturované nadpisy. Úvod Konkrétní heslo, kterému je článek věnován, by se mělo objevit tučně napsané na vhodném místě na začátku textu. Ideální je do úvodu zařadit pár vět nebo alespoň jeden odstavec. Dva až tři odstavce vypadají ještě lépe. První odstavce je možné také pojmout jako krátké (tak do 700 úhozů) shrnutí celého článku. Je dobré, když je heslo uvedeno ve stejném tvaru jako název stránky (např. Vzhled a styl), ale v případě nutnosti se může i trochu lišit (např. Ve vzhledu a stylu se ... ). Dejte pozor, ať nezmatete čtenáře. Jestliže je popis hesla delší a je rozdělen do několika odstavců, první odstavec by měl být vždy stručný a měl by obsahovat výstižný a krátký popis hesla. Podrobnosti můžete nechat na další odstavce. Neváhejte v prvních odstavcích (ale ani jinde) vložit hypertextové odkazy na další související články Wikipedie. Jako odkazy se také systematicky označují letopočty, přesná data pak jako dvojice odkazů na den v roce a rok (např. 4. února 2006). Nebojte se „červených odkazů“, tedy takových, které vedou na neexistující články – na tom není nic špatného a třeba právě díky tomu vašemu se někdo článek rozhodne založit. Je však u těchto odkazů dobré ověřit, zda již daný pojem na Memory Alpha není popsán ve článku s mírně odlišným názvem nebo v rámci jiného článku (nezapomeňte, že se můžete odkazovat i na podkapitoly článku). Příklad provázáného (lepšího) úvodu Kovářství je řemeslo zabývající se zpracováním železa, oceli a zřídka i jiných kovů zpravidla za tepla. Kovářství patřilo k nejvýznamnějším oborům lidské činnosti; lze říci, že schopnost zpracovávat železnou rudu patří k jednomu ze základních hledisek nahlížení na vyspělost starověkých civilizací. Podle stupně vývoje lze hodnotit nejen kvalitu zpracování předmětů, ale i množství specializace. V dnešní době je kovářství ve vyspělých zemích okrajovým a spíše uměleckým řemeslem, kvůli zániku mnoha oborů navazuje kovářství dnešní doby ve velké míře na kovářství vesnické, kde kovář dělal veškerou práci s železem za tepla. Ceny kovářských výrobků jsou dnes velmi vysoké a z důvodu nedostatku kovářů mají stoupající tendenci. Seznamy Seznamy s odrážkami Výsledek Jak to napsat *hodí se pro přehledné členění textu **pěkné **úhledné **účinné *jednoduché formátování *hodí se pro přehledné členění textu **pěkné **úhledné **účinné *jednoduché formátování Seznamy začínají prázdnou řádkou, první položku seznamu pište bezprostředně za úvodní větu. Podívejte se na příklad v dalším odstavci. Seznamy bez odrážek Seznamy bez odrážek jsou dobré pro abecedně setřídené seznamy Výsledek Jak to napsat : Aš : Brno : Tachov : Zlín : Aš : Brno : Tachov : Zlín Číslovaný seznam Výsledek Jak to napsat # čísluje automaticky # dovoluje jednoduše přidat další položku do již vytvořeného seznamu – klidně doprostřed # čísluje automaticky # dovoluje jednoduše přidat další položku do již vytvořeného seznamu – klidně doprostřed Kombinace číslování a odrážek Výsledek Jak to napsat # první úroveň je číslovaná #* druhá úroveň uvozena odrážkou #** případná třetí úroveň s odrážkou # pokračujeme v první úrovni # první úroveň je číslovaná #* druhá úroveň uvozena odrážkou #** případná třetí úroveň s odrážkou # pokračujeme v první úrovni Co se týká struktury článku, jednotlivé odstavce by měly být relativně krátké, neboť číst souvislé úseky textu je obtížné a nepohodlné. Nechte oko trochu odpočinout. Nadpisy Nadpisy oddílů pomáhají článek zpřehlednit, ale nejsou nutné. Pokud jsou jednotlivé nadpisy hierarchicky uspořádány, měli byste tuto hierarchii nějak vyjádřit. Udělejte vždy Nadpis a pak Podnadpis , PodPodNadpis atd. Ano, = Nadpis = 1. úrovně je opravdu příšerně veliký a neměl by se používat (až na vynucené výjimky), ale v budoucnu při použití formátování pomocí CSS se formátování opraví lépe než nestrukturované nadpisy článků. Nevkládejte do nadpisů odkazy na jiná hesla, pokud to není nezbytně nutné nebo vhodné (např. u seznamů). Nevypadá to hezky. V naprosté většině případů se link na pojem v nadpisu dá zařadit do první věty příslušného odstavce. Buďte kreativní a nebojte se tu jednu větu napsat. Před nadpisem a dalším textem nebo odstavcem vynechte jednu řádku. Doporučené názvy kapitol Nezapomeňte v případě nutnosti použít i tyto volitelné kapitoly: *Citace *Poznámky *Reference *Podívejte se také na (nebo Související články) *Externí odkazy Citace Pod tímto nadpisem uveďte všechny důležité citace, které se vztahují k danému heslu. *"Misquotations are the only quotations that are never misquoted."—Hesketh Pearson, Common Misquotations (1934) Poznámky Poznámky obsahují seznam poznámek pod čarou, které se nacházejí v hlavním textu článku. V textu se vytváří poznámka pomocí značky a umístění textu všech poznámek se vyvolá pomocí ;Příklad Podle vědců je Slunce pěkně velké. Naproti tomu Měsíc není zase tak velký. Poznámky Pokud chcete odkazovat na jednu poznámku z více míst, můžete přidat ke značce identifikaci a pak na stejnou poznámku odkázat pomocí ;Příklad Toto je příklad vícenásobného odkazování do poznámek. Takové odkazování je užitečné pokud více citací pochází ze stejného zdroje. Nejjednodušším způsobem jak odkazovat je použít prázdou značnu ref který má lomítko nakonci =;=Poznámky Podle vědců je Slunce pěkně velké.Musil, C: "Naše Slunce.", strana 23, vlastním nákladem, 1974 Naproti tomu Měsíc není zase tak velký.Zadražil, R: "Jak je velký Měsíc?", Vědci a věda, 46(78):46 Toto je příklad vícenásobného odkazování do poznámek Pokud odkazujete vícekrát, pouze text první reference je použit. Takové odkazování je užitečné pokud více citací pochází ze stejného zdroje. .Tento text je zbytečný a nikde se neobjeví, klidně jsme mohli použít práznou značku Nejjednodušším způsobem jak odkazovat je použít prázdou značku ref s lomítkem na konci ;Poznámky Reference Pod tímto nadpisem uveďte ''reference, tj. seznam pramenů a literatury, kterou jste použili nebo doporučujete čtenářům. * Wikipedie:Biografie * John Grossman (ed.): The Chicago Manual of Style. University of Chicago Press, Chicago 1993, 14. vydání, ISBN 0-22-610389-7 (vázané) * H. W. Fowler and Robert Burchfield (ed.); The New Fowler's Modern English Usage. Clarendon Press, Oxford 2000, revidované 3. vydání, ISBN 0-19-860263-4 (vázané) Podívejte se také na nebo Související články Ostatní články ve Wikipedii, které mají něco společného s tímto heslem. * Úvod * Často kladené otázky * Pravidla a doporučení * Jak editovat stránku '''Zdroj: http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedie:Vzhled_a_styl de:Memory Alpha:Stil-Handbuch en:Memory Alpha:Manual of Style fr:Memory Alpha:Conventions de style nl:Memory Alpha:Handleiding van Stijl